


Evening Television

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny scene in which Rhodey and Tony are watching TV on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Television

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU where Tony and Rhodey are married. It's super tiny and could practically be considered a Drabble. It has less of a plot and is more of a scenario. Characterization may be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Rhodey smiled as he gently patted Tony's head. The younger, innovative genius was now sprawled across Rhodey's chest as the two layed on the couch.

The recently married couple had been rewatching the show _Parks and Recreation_ for probably the second time. Tony had found the show on Netflix a few months ago and had dragged Rhodey into watching it with him, though Rhodey didn't really mind. He had even grown to like the show too.

As the episodes progressed forward Rhodey and Tony turned their heads towards the screen, and even though they weren't really paying attention to what was happening on the show, they were still able to catch all the funny bits and laugh at them.

It was nice.

"Rhodey," Tony quietly, yet playfully whined. He wrapped his arms around Rhodey's back as he continued to pet Tony's head.

"Yeah Tones?"

"You aren't watching the show."

Rhodey chuckled at the remark, switching from petting to running his hands through Tony's hair. He craned his neck downwards as he placed his lips on Tony's forehead. "Why aren't _you_?"

"That is a very good question."

The two laughed quietly before their laughter transformed into two sighs of relaxation. A peaceful silence filled the room, excluding the fact that the TV was still on and that a certain A.I. was going around the room.

And with that, the two continued to watch the show, ignoring the buzzes and whirs made by Dum-E as he moved towards the halls.


End file.
